No one ever said it would be so hard
by Pascy
Summary: Songfic. The Scientist by Coldplay. She walks to where he is, and remembers all the good times they had along the way.


I'm up to my third song-fic!! The song is The Scientist by Coldplay. If you have seen the music video of it, you will already know that it is not a happy song. Anyway, hope you like it!

Thank you to SmartKitty314 for her brilliant and heart-warming reviews that inspired me to write another song-fic. I'm afraid this one is as sad as the last two.

Disclaimer: Don't own the Strom Hawks or the song The Scientist.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

_Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry_

_You don't know how lovely you are._

It was a cold day on Terra Atmosia but she embraced the rain and clouds. She wanted to go to him, tell him that she was sorry for all the things she had done. He would scold her being so foolish. "Why aren't you wearing a jacket? You'll freeze in this weather!" And she would answer him, "It's because I want to say sorry. I'm sorry for all the things I did to you." He would hug her, and forgive her, because that was the kind of person he was.

_I had to find you, tell you I need you,_

_Tell you I set you apart._

She needed him as much as she needed air to breathe. She wished she could hurry up and get there, but she still had a long walk ahead of her. She wrapped her arms around her, finally starting to feel how cold it really was. But she would not stop. Her eyes scanned for the road that led to him. Her heart beat louder in her chest. She loved him so much- it had nearly killed her to be away from him so long.

_Tell me your secrets and ask me your questions,_

_Oh lets go back to the start._

She remembered how they had sat on his bed, discussing things that for once didn't involve war tactics. "If you tell me a secret then I'll answer one of your questions." She grinned and leaned forward, impatient. She wanted to hear why he had been avoiding her. "O.K then." He leaned closer, until their noses were touching. "I love you." His lips found hers and they shared their first kiss. Oh, how she wished things were that easy now. Right at the start of their relationship, when they thought nothing could go wrong.

_Running in circles, coming in tails_

_Heads on a science apart_

She thought science was the only logic. Love didn't make sense so she didn't bother herself with it. Everything had to come on the heads side of the coin. If something came on the tails, then she would run around trying to make it make sense. But with love, she decided it couldn't ever make sense. She would just be running in circles forever. Love would never shift to the heads side of the coin.

_Nobody said it was easy,_

_It's such a shame for us to part._

_Nobody said it was easy,_

_No one ever said it would be this hard._

No one had ever told her it would be so hard staying away from the person you loved. They hadn't said it was easy, either, but she used to be able stay away from her mother weeks at a time, and aren't you supposed to love your mother? She knew deep down that she hadn't loved her mother. Because this feeling, love, was so strong that it could blind you, make you do stupid things. She hadn't done stupid things around her mother. But around him, that was a different story.

_Oh take me back to the start._

She remembered how he took her out flying once. She didn't particularly like it but she could feel his excitement, how he loved to feel the air pressed against his face. He had done tricks for her, not trying to show off, but to show her how much fun you could have. "That's your problem. You don't have enough fun." He had grabbed her and she told him to let go of her, but he didn't listen. He jumped off his ride, the ground coming closer and closer. She was scared, thought he had lost his mind. He was laughing. At the last second, he retracted his glider and they were safe again. "Now that was fun!" She started laughing and told him never to do that again.

_I was just guessing' at numbers and figures,_

_Pulling the puzzles apart._

Science was something that she did well. But with love she had to guess. It was like a two year old with shapes. No, the square doesn't fit in a hole shaped as a circle, so where should it go? And the two year old would guess and finally get it right. But with love, everything was changing, so how could she get it right? She had to pull it apart and analyse it. But that only worked for apart of it. She had asked him once, why and how do you fall in love, and he had replied, "Love never makes sense. It never will."

_Questions of science, science and progress_

_Do not speak as loud as my heart._

If she was presented with every scientific breakthrough but had to give up him, then she wouldn't. What would live mean without him? I could answer every science question that has puzzled us for years but he wouldn't be there. My heart would break, my soul would die. Maybe her heart wasn't as smart as her brain, but it did speak louder.

_Oh and I rush to the start._

She remembered the last kiss before he had left. He had gotten up in the morning, unintentionally waking her up. He had already put his armour on and she had asked what he was doing. "Didn't you hear it? It was the alarm. Properly some incompetent Talon thinking someone attacked him when he was probably just heard a rat." He laughed. He was about to leave but she called him back. "Where's my goodbye kiss?" He bent over to her and pressed his lips against hers. They were so tender, so full of love for her. "Love you." She smiled. She still never tired of hearing those words. "I love you too. Come back soon."

_Nobody said it was easy,_

_Oh it's such a shame for us to part._

_Nobody said it was easy,_

_No one ever said it would be so hard._

She finally reached him. The tears started falling thickly down her face. His grave stood next to so many others but his was the only important one. "When I said to come back soon, I meant it. I didn't mean leave me forever. I didn't mean never come back!"

No one had ever told her how hard it was to lose someone you loved. Why didn't she gone after him that day, instead of staying in bed? All these whys. But they wouldn't ever change anything. He would always remain dead and she would always remain crushed and broken, like a toy that wasn't wanted anymore.

_And tell me you love me, come back and haunt me_

She loved dreaming at night. He would haunt her in her dreams, not as a ghost but as a memory. She would relive him in her dreams. And he would tell her he loved her and she would always answer I know. She would hug him, kiss him and talk with him. She loved having the dreams but she hated waking up. The realisation would hit her and she would cry once more.

_Nobody said it was easy,_

_Oh it's such a shame for us to part._

_Nobody said it was easy,_

_No one ever said it would be so hard._

She crouched down at his grave, tracing the letters on it. She wanted him back. She wanted her protector back, the one who would do anything for her. She wanted Ace back. But no of this could happen. Standing up, Lark turned her back on his grave and walked away.

_I'm going back to the start._

0000000000000000000

OK I'm crying now! That was probably the saddest one to write, with all the memories included in it. Anyway, hoped you enjoyed!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!! :-)


End file.
